Sarah's Puinshment
by dinerdashgirl
Summary: Sarah Melark is the 10 year old daughter of Peeta and Katniss. And when she has to be punished, Peeta is the one to do the punishment. Warning: Cantians spanking and there are some missed spelled words just ignore those.


Hunger Games Fanfiction Story

Sarah's POV

My name is Sarah Melark. I'm 10 years old. Ok. Let me tell you the situation I'm in. My mom, Katniss Melark, sent me to my room like 30 mins ago cause I throw a thantrum and throw something at her. She yelled, "JUST WAIT TILL YOUR FATHER GETS HOME!" I'm a little scared. I'm my daddies little princess, he want do anything to me…will he? My dad is Peeta Melark. I'm sitting on my bed, criss-cross apple sauce, and think of the puinshments my dad could possibly give me. Grounding, time-out, a lecture, or…a spanking. The word sent shivers down my spine. The last time I got a spanking I was like 7, and I was misbehaving in church, and my parents werenot happy! My dad spanked me the min we got hime. I wasn't able to sit down for a while. Just then my thoughts are interoupted by the sound of my dad coming in the door. Oh no!

Peeta's POV

I walked through the door and I see my Katniss sitting on the floor playing with our baby Patrick Melark who is about 9 months now. I walked over to her and sat down beside of her. "Hey Love," I give her a quick peck on the lips, "How was your day?" She let out a long sigh. "Peeta, you should have seen your daughters behavior this afternoon." Uh oh, it must have been bad, cause Katniss has that look on her face, that look that says I'm going to have to punish her tonight. I do most of the punishing in this family. Katniss can't stand to see the kids cry, even if they are being punished, she can't do it. Once, a very long time ago, when Sarah was 4, she had to get a spanking. Katniss took her upstairs and started to smack her bottom, but when Sarah started to cry, she already was crying but when she started to cry out of pain, Katniss stop and told Sarah to stay in her room. I was in the kitchen and heard Katniss come running down the stairs. "What's wrong Love?" I said. She turned to me and said, "I just can't do it Peeta." I understood, I went upstairs and finished our daughters punishment for her. Anyway back to today, "What did she do?" "She throw something at me, and yelled at me." "Ok." "Peeta?" "Yes Love?" "Be careful with her, I mean I know she diservces a good punishment, but don't punish her to bad okay?" "Love, don't worry, I'm going to punish her the way she needs to be punished, but I'm going to wait till after supper, is she in her room?" "Yeah, we should go talk to her." "No Katniss, you stay here with Patrick, I'll go talk to her." I gave Katniss another kiss on the lips, and then headed upstairs to my daughters room.

Sarah's POV

I can hear my dad's foot steps coming up the stairs, I hope he goes to his room first, but he doesn't. I hear I soft knock on my door. "Come in." I barely whisper. My dad comes in my room and kneels down in front of me so we are at the same eye level. Then he starts the lecture. "Sarah Melark, your mother told me how you behaved today, and that behavior is unexpectable. You DO NOT throw things at your mother, or anyone. And you DO NOT yell at your mother, or anyone! Is that understood?" "Yes sir." "Good. You are not allowed to watch T.V. and no ipod for a week, and everynight during that week, when you get home from school you do your homework, eat supper, then go to bed at 8:00, understood?" "EIGHT! Oh come on dad!" Wrong move. He picked me up and turned me aroung and gave me two quick but hurtful smacks to my bottom. "Ow!" Then he made me face him again. "Lets try that again, do you understand?" "Yes sir." "Good, you will recive your punishment tonight, so you can a least sit comfortabling at supper." "Yes sir." Really, he's going to make me what for my punishment, I would rather get it over and done with. He took my hand and marched me into the hallway, "Stay here." He ored, and stay I did. "He came back with a chair and placed it in the corner. "Now I want you to sit her till supper, and think about what you did wrong, if you get out of that chair you will recive your punishment eailer and it will be longer and harder. Understood?" "Yes sir." And there I sat here a good 30 mins. I really did feel bad about what I did, and I did NOT what to recive a longer, harder spanking then I already was. So there I sat.

Peeta's POV

It really pained me to punish my daughter, I love her so much, and that's why she's being punished, I love her and don't want her to act the way she did again. I went to the kitchen and started to make supper. Katniss came in a little while later and started to help me. "So what happened?" She asked. I bet she was curious cause she didn't hear any spanking. "I'm going to punish her after supper. No T.V. and ipod, and bed at 8 for a whole week." "Wow, you mean buisness, I don't want to let you catch me doing something bad." She teased. We laughed and kissed, and Sarah sat in her chair like a good girl. Good. She knows what she did was bad. When supper was ready I went into the hallway and told Sarah supper was ready. "Yes sir." She got up, and we walked into the kitchen together.

Sarah's POV

Supper was awful! Well for me it was. Mom and Dad would talk and luagh, and my baby brother Patrick just sat there while momma helped feed him. I was so uncomforable, even though I haven't been spanked yet, the anticipation was horrible. My butt was tingling in anticipation. When supper was over, my dad looked and me. "I want you to get that chair in the hallway and put it in the middle of your room, and I want you ready her me when I come up." "Yes sir." I got up and did as I was told. I sat on my bed for what felt like hours till I heard my dad knock on my door. I felt the tears start to come.

Peeta's POV

This was going to be hard, I knew, but I had to punish her for her bad behavior. I sort of took a little while longer than nessisary to clean the dishes before heading upstairs. I thought about what to spank her with. My hand doesn't seem like enough. A brush, maybe. A belt was out of the question, no matter what any of my kids did, they will NEVER be spanked with a belt. A slipper. I diside the brush. She problably want be able to sit comfortably for a while, and it won't be fun for me or for her, but it had to be done. I went into the bathroom and grabbed my mom's old hairbrush that she used on me when I was little. I hated it, and I didn't want to use it tonight but I didn't think my hand was enough. And on the bare it will have to be. I walk to her room, and knock on the door. "Yes?" I enter. I see she is about to cry already, but I put it aside and try to stay strong. "Sarah Maire Melark, do you have anything else to say before your spanking begins?" "I want ot tell mommy I'm sorry." My heart broke, and I felt bad for her, but we had to do this. "That can what till after ok?" "Yes sir." I sat down. And Sarah finially spoted the brush in my hand, and the tears started to pour, and my heart broke even more. "Come on Sarah, I know it hurts, but you have to be punished for your actions, so come on." She slowly walked over to me and when she was in front of me, I was about to tell her, but she did it on her own. She lowered her pants and was about to get on my knee. "Sarah," She looked up at me, "What about you underwear?" I gave her a stern look. "Can you lower them after I've laid down please?" The tears were really flowing now. I mean my daughter was a 10 years old, and she is problably started to hit pubperty, I sighed. "Yes baby." She layed across my knees, and once she got situated, and pulled down her panties to her knees. I could tell she was uncomfortable being across my knees, bare bottomed. We always spanked her with panties on, but not today.

Sarah's POV

It was humiliating to lay across my dad's knees bare bottomed. My face truned I bright shade of red. "Why are you being punished young lady?" "Because I yelled at mom, and I throw something at her." "That's right. And now you are going to be spanked. No trying to reach back or I'll give you more, understood?" "Yes sir." I didn't want more spankings, I was already in enough trouble as is it. SMACK! It surprised me, the first smack. He was using his hand which ment I was getting two spankings, the hand was a warm up. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! I was wiggling around as he hit my bottom. He put his left hand on the small of my back, "Try to stay still." I tried but it was SOOO hard! SMACK! After about the tenth SMACK I started to gasp, OH, OW, and beg. SMACK! "Please da-" SMACK! "OW! Pleas-" SMACK! "OWWW! Da-" SMACK! "DADDDY!" SMACK! "It' hurts! Pl-" SMACK! "OW!" "SMACK! "OW! Dadddy!" SMACK! "IT HURTS!" SMACK! "Plea-" SMACK! After 20 SMACKS with his hand he stop. Thank goodness! But it wasn't over yet. I felt him move I turn around and saw him holding the brush. "NOO! Daddy! PLEASE! Not the brush! PLEASE!" He didn't say anything but SMACK! And it felt like a million bees were stinking my bottom that was already on fire. "OWW!" SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! "DADDDDY!"

Peeta's POV

It killed me when she killed me 'Daddy' She hadn't called me that in years. But I had to give this to her, so I gave her that brush. I gave her 10 SMACKS on her right check, 10 SMACKS on her left check. "PLEASE STOP! I'll be a good girl, I promise!" She tried to cover her bottom with her hand. "Sarah, I told you not to do that, so I'll give you 5 more smacks." "NOO!" Then I did something my mother did, and everytime she did this to me I hated it, but it helped me grow up, and not missbehave. I lowered my left knee and raised me right, and I started to smack her with the brush on her 'sit-spot' where her bottom meets her theighs. "NO Daddy! Not THERE!" SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! I gave her 10 smacks there. She gave up, I felt her stop, and just lay over my knees and cry. I knew it was time to rap it up. "Sarah, I'm going to give you the extra 5 that you got for reaching back." "ok" I heard her mumble. I gave her one smack on each check. SMACK! SMACK! I gave her on smack on her 'sit-spot' SMACK! And I gave her a smack on the top of each theigh. SMACK! SMACK! Then I layed down the brush and started to rub her back. "Sarah, love, it's over, it's over. No more." After about two mins. She was all cryed out.

Sarah's POV

My bottom was on fire! It hurt so bad! But my daddy only did it cause he loves me. After awhile I finaly stopped crying and stood up, then I realized I was still bare bottomed in front of my dad, and quickly pulled up my underwear. I let out a gasp as the faboric brushed my freshly spanked bottom. My dad picked me up and sat me on his lap. I let out another gasp of pain. "Sarah, I want you to know, I love you, and I only did this for your own good. Now I want you to go down stairs and appologies to your mother." "Yes sir." I gave him a hug. "I love you daddy." I mumbled into his shirt. "I love you to Sarahbug." I got off his lap, and pulled up my pants again, only to let out another gasp of pain. I opened my door and walked down the stairs to my mom, who was sitting at the kitchen table with Patrick. "Mommy, I'm sorry about what I did this afternoon. I just lost control." She got up and gave me a hug. "I know baby. You're forgiven." "I love you." "I love you too baby." After we broke our hug, I was about to run upstairs when my dad stopped me. "Sarah, you better be going to get ready for bed." "I am." "Ok goodnight, love you baby." "LOVE YOU!" I yelled from the top of the stairs.

Peeta's POV

That night once I got in bed, I pulled the covers over my body and got Katniss in my arms. We lay there in silence for a little while, but she brakes the silence. "I didn't enjoy listening to that." I know exactly what she's talking about. "I didn't enjoy doing it. I just hope I never have to do it again." I hate to see my baby hurt. I let out a sigh. "Just what till Patrick get's older. They might get in a fight."


End file.
